


Smile For Me

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, its just clem playing in mud and lee being like 'ok', there's really nothing to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 3 - Clementine is a strange child. Lee doesn't mind.
Relationships: Clementine & Lee Everett
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You make me laugh."
> 
> Just a feel good fic between the best duo in the entire series! :D

It's Lee's turn to keep watch over the motel.

After a particularly nasty argument between Lily and Kenny, everyone had decided that Lily, Kenny, or Lee would take turns running the motel while the other two went supply running in town.

Right now, it's just Lee, Clementine, Duck, Katjaa, and Larry at the motel. Kenny, Carley, Mark, and Lily are scavenging anything they can find in Macon, which isn't a lot unfortunately, considering how they've been doing this for months and supplies are bound to run low eventually.

Despite growing lost in his thoughts, Lee noticed that Clementine seems to be messing with a patch of mud that came with the rain from yesterday.

"What are you doing, Sweet Pea?" he asks, gently crouching down next to her.

"I'm making mud patties so the worms can have something to eat!" she explains, holding up a mud patty for Lee to examine. "There's been a lot of worms out today."

"Huh," Lee says, not touching the mud, but still looking it over. When she sets it back down, he stands up. "That's very kind of you, Clem. Although, I don't think worms eat mud."

"They don't?" she asks, a look of dejection crossing her face.

"No, but don't worry, they mainly eat plants. Maybe there's some plants around here that you can find to feed them with?"

"That's a good idea!" Clem smiles brightly, perking back up. "Do you want to help me? You're really smart and you're good at finding things."

Lee chuckles softly, gently patting her head. "And _you_ make me laugh. I have to watch over the others for now, but if you're patient I'll help you when the group comes back, alright?"

Clementine beams, and starts trying to get the mud off her hands.

"Okay! Thank you, Lee!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
